Will we be happy again?
by JustanotherTime
Summary: Viktor et Hermione se retrouvent, après des années, à l'occasion d'une soirée de commémoration de cette guerre qui les a tous les deux brisé. Ils reconnaissent en l'autre des souffrances qu'ils ne peuvent exprimer, et, sur cette terrasse détrempée par la pluie, vont trouver le moyen de respirer, à nouveau. OS pour le plaisir.


Un court OS que j'avais envie de vous présenter, puisque, bien que le pairing ne soit pas forcément très apprécié, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

Le crâne prêt à exploser, Viktor fendit rapidement la foule en direction de la terrasse.

La vue que lui offrait l'endroit était inimaginable. Au-dessous lui le Londres moldu s'étalait, ruisselant de pluie, brillant et mouvant. De gros nuages s'amoncelaient autour de la ville, masquant les étoiles, bouchant uniformément la vue. Les lampadaires éclairaient les habitants, qui vivaient gaiment, absorbés par leurs propres problèmes et souffrances, sans réaliser que tout près d'eux, dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux de la ville, étaient réunis des dizaines de personnes dont ils ne connaissaient ni le nom ni l'existence, et qui avaient risqués leurs vie pour eux dans une guerre dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu un mot.

Sentant son cœur se serrer péniblement, il pressa ses mains contre ses yeux, dans une vaine tentative de les faire entrer à l'intérieur de sa tête et d'enfin en chasser les idées importunes.

Eclaires et tonnerre se déchainaient au-dessus de lui sans pouvoir faire taire l'insidieuse voix qui le rendait fou. Depuis près de dix ans, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'il ne se fasse entendre, le murmure sourd qui le ramenait à la réalité de son inutilité. Il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas combattu, n'avait eu aucune opinion, avait juste profité d'être loin de l'Angleterre et des cris des mourants. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir la prétention de faire ici, hein ? Pour quelle obscure raison avait-il supposé qu'il puisse avoir ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule place ici ou tous les héros étaient réunis ? Il se haïssait. Inutile. Lâche.

N'y avait-il que lui, lui qui n'avait en aucune façon participé à la Grande Guerre, qui n'avait su s'en remettre ?

Sa seule action avait été sa tentative de violence sur la personne de Cédric Diggory durant le tournoi des trois sorciers, et il était alors lui-même soumis à un sortilège impardonnable ! Alors de quoi s'en voulait-il ? Pourquoi se torturer ainsi ? Foutu voix, foutu murmure, foutu guerre.

Une larme vint mourir sur ses joues détrempées, qu'il essuya d'un geste rageur.

Il fallait qu'il trouve Tsvetanka, et qu'ils rentrent chez eux par le premier portoloin. Il ne supportait plus la musique, ni le bonheur, ni la ville.

Tout le rappelait à une vérité qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer : Elle avait combattu.

Elle, la jolie, fragile petite Griffondor dont il n'avait jamais pu prononcer le nom. Elle avait combattu tous les ans, constamment depuis ses onze ans. Et lui, plus âgé pourtant, plus fort, n'avait pu se résoudre à agir, dégoûté qu'il était par tout ce qui avait trait à la magie noire. Il y avait mille moyens d'aider, pendant une guerre, mille façons d'apporter son soutien. De l'argent, une information, une planque pour les réfugiés. Il n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt et elle avait contribué à la sauvegarde d'un monde qui, pour ses origines, la reniait. Et lui s'était contenté de … De quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Il se rendait malade.

Une main se posa doucement sur son dos, chaude pression qui le fit se retourner.

A cette Hermione ruisselante de pluie, vêtue comme une princesse par les plus grands couturiers et maquillée par les bon soins de professionnels, chaussée de talons hauts sur lesquels elle avait du mal à se tenir debout se superposa celle qu'il avait vu, au lendemain de la guerre, lorsqu'il été revenu en Angleterre pour aider à la reconstruction du château. Celle-là était échevelée, le bras mutilé, la joue entaillée, des vêtements en lambeaux révélant sa maigreur et sa douleur. Son visage était marqué, ses mains tremblaient, elle était à bout de souffle. Elle était belle. Ses yeux étaient vides, et elle arborait alors le même sourire forcé qu'à l'instant. Elle était si fragile il voyait sa douleur. Et il ne s'en détesta que plus. Elle s'était battue, Merlin!

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche et la refermer presque aussitôt. Il n'y avait pas de mots à mettre sur cette boule de feu qui bloquait leur respiration. Sans que Viktor ne sache réellement comment, elle se retrouva alors dans ses bras, sanglotante reine dans les bras sanglotants d'un manant. Il la serrait contre lui comme un enfant serre sa poupée, comme on s'accroche à la vie quand on voit venir la mort.

Lorsque l'air qui les avait réunis au Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers retentit, c'est sans même échanger un regard qu'ils se mirent à valser.

Viktor se souvenait de la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour cette jeune fille, encore presque une enfant, qu'il avait croisé un jour dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle était là, souriante, sautillant aux côtés de ses amis, et il avait senti son cœur se serrer sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

Il était habitué aux filles faciles qui lui courraient après pour son corps et sa notoriété. Habitué à ce qu'on le suive, qu'on le supplie, qu'on se désespère de lui. Habitué, même, à trouver des sous-vêtements mouillés dans sa boite aux lettres, habitué aux seins qu'on exhibait pendant ses matchs. Il était désiré par toutes, avec son charme magnétique et ses titres de meilleur joueur. Toutes les portes du monde s'ouvraient devant son nom, et les paires de jambes avec.

Mais Hermione… Hermione n'aimait pas le Quidditch, était amie avec le sorcier le plus célèbre de sa génération. Hermione lui était inaccessible.

Alors c'était lui qui avait suivi, lui qui s'était enfoncé dans les méandres sombres de la bibliothèque pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui qui avait béni chacun des sourires lumineux qu'elle lui envoyait lorsque, par hasard, leurs regards se croisaient. Lui, enfin, qui était allé la voir, avec au fond de son cœur la même peur qu'une jeune pucelle de douze ans, pour l'inviter au bal.

Elle avait eu l'air un peu étonnée, franchement choquée, même, mais lui avait envoyé un regard plein de malice et lui avait promis d'y réfléchir. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne refuse.

Il se souvenait encore de l'émerveillement qu'il avait ressentis quand elle était apparue, de la fierté lorsqu'elle s'était accrochée à son bras, de son rire lorsqu'ils avaient dansé. Cette soirée, il l'avait passé en la plus charmante compagnie, avec cette fille d'une intelligence rare et surtout diablement jolie.

Jusqu'à ce que ces deux benêts d'amis ne gâchent tout.

Il en aurait pleuré, s'il n'avait pas été Viktor Krum, meilleur attrapeur de son temps, Dieu Bulgare, bourreau des cœurs –et surtout si elle ne lui avait pas proposé de le rejoindre le lendemain à la bibliothèque.

Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu dire à ses amis par la suite ils avaient beaucoup – beaucoup – parlé. Ils avaient travaillés ensemble, et elle l'avait aidé à comprendre des exercices qui étaient d'un niveau bien supérieur aux siens. Ils avaient fait des pauses, en marchant dans le parc, en parlant de choses aussi anodines que les cours ou l'odeur des fleurs, s'étaient rejoint, même, parfois, dans la salle sur demande. Il lui avait raconté quelques épisodes de sa vie dont il ne s'était encore ouvert à personne, et l'avait contemplé avec admiration quand elle lui racontait les aventures qu'elle avait vécues avec Harry et Ron.

Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'une fille comme elle pouvait faire avec des garçons comme eux, qui n'étaient que médiocrement intelligents, ne semblaient avoir que le Quidditch dans leur vie et se mettaient continuellement en danger.

Evidemment, il était comme eux. Son balai était son unique amour. Mais il était trop aveuglé par elle pour même s'en rendre compte.

Leurs au-revoir lui avaient laissé un goût amer, qu'il aurait voulu effacer en joignant ses lèvres aux siennes, qu'elle ne lui avait que trop rarement offertes, et si leur correspondance avait été, dans le premiers temps, aussi fournie et fréquente que possible, sa lettre de condoléances envoyée dès qu'il avait appris la mort de Sirius Black, dont elle lui avait un peu parlé, était restée sans réponse aucune.

Lorsqu'il l'avait revu pour la première fois, c'était au mariage de Fleur, auquel il avait été étonné d'être invité. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge et avait dansé avec lui. Il avait vu ses yeux qui dérivaient vers Ron, et la colère de celui-ci. Il avait été conscient de n'être qu'un jouet dans leur histoire d'amour naissante. Il n'en avait que faire elle avait de toute façon disparue avant même que les sentiments qu'il avait mis tant de temps à s'avouer ne réapparaissent.

Parce qu'il avait beau être de quatre ans son ainé, Viktor, il avait beau avoir connu des femmes, avoir expérimenté la vie, Viktor, il lui avait fallu bien des semaines après son départ avant de s'avouer qu'il l'aimait, cette petite Griffondor, autant qu'il le pouvait.

Un jour d'été, l'entraineur leur avait crié de se rassembler au centre du terrain, le plus vite possible. Ses équipiers et lui, concentrés, avaient redoublé de vitesse et d'agilité pour se regrouper autour de leur chef, persuadés de se retrouver face à un nouvel exercice de sélection.

« La guerre est déclarée. L'Angleterre se bat contre Vous-Savez-Qui. On ne sait pas qui gagne ni qui perd. Personne ne sait rien de ce qui se passe. Mais une chose est sûre, l'issue de ce combat changera la face du monde. »

Un silence bourdonnant avait laissé place, dans les oreilles de Viktor, à la voix de l'entraineur qui continuait de leur donner des nouvelles. Les souvenirs qu'il avait d'Hermione avaient alors embué son esprit au point que seule la mention de l'Ecole de Magie Seule avait pu le faire revenir à lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir abandonné à d'autres le commandement de son corps, tant il se sentait entouré par un brouillard épais. Il avait donné un grand coup de pied dans le sol, et avait volé, droit devant lui, jusqu'au château.

Elle se tenait au milieu de son école dévastée, et lançait à la volée des sortilèges réparateurs, la voix brisée. Elle était seule, et c'était l'aube, l'aube d'une matinée d'été suivant l'atrocité. Le sol absorbait le sang des morts, le sang pur de l'armée de Dumbledore, le sang vicié des mangemorts qui se mélangeaient. Elle était seule et elle pleurait, et elle hurlait, et sa voix se cassait, et les oiseaux chantaient. Il la contemplait en s'approchant, toujours juché sur son balai. La route avait été longue, mais il ne s'était jamais arrêté, même quand l'angoisse étreignait son cœur et que les larmes l'empêchaient de voir. Il avait fait craquer une brindille posant ses pieds au sol et elle s'était retournée, les yeux injectés de sang, la main tremblante.

« Stupefix ! Expelliarmus ! Stupefix ! »

En tombant à la renverse sous l'impact de ses sorts, il n'avait put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Il avait fallu quelques minutes à Hermione pour que la peur disparaisse, et alors seulement elle l'avait reconnu, s'était précipitée vers lui, l'avait libéré, l'avait aidé à se relever. Et s'était blottie dans ses bras. Tout contre son cœur.

« Tout vas bien se passer, tu sais. Ca va aller. C'est terminé. » Avait-il murmuré, conscient de la vacuité de ses paroles mais incapable de rester de marbre face à elle. Et quand enfin ses pleurs avaient cessés, difficilement, sous la douce caresse de Viktor sur ses cheveux, elle avait relevé son visage détrempé vers lui, et avait chassé d'un geste tendre les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues légèrement barbues.

Absolution divine donnée par la combattante au lâche.

Main dans la main, côtes à côtes, ils avaient recommencés à nettoyer les décombres.

Une fille qu'Hermione avait appelée Luna était arrivée. Elle avait demandé depuis combien de temps elle était là. « Je ne suis pas partie. Tout le monde était dans la salle, tu sais, et j'avais besoin d'air parce qu'Harry pleurait Tonks et Remus, parce que Ron pleurait Fred et que je ne ressentais absolument rien. Et puis, je ne sais pas, tout le monde est parti, vers Sainte mangouste, vers leurs maisons, rassurer leurs familles. Je n'avais personne à prévenir. Pas de lieu où aller. Juste Poudlard et mon adolescence dorée. » Elles s'étaient serrées dans leurs bras, et la petite blonde s'était éloignée, emmenant avec elle les remerciements silencieux que lui adressait Viktor. Ils étaient seuls à nouveau.

Peu à peu la place s'était remplie. Les combattants d'hier, désœuvrés, le cœur brisé, ne sachant comment occuper leurs mains sanglantes, étaient tout naturellement revenus à l'école de Magie, spectacle de toutes les horreurs.

Viktor était transporté dans ses souvenirs, confondant le présent et le passé, confondant l'Hermione en robe de soirée avec l'Hermione couverte de blessures. Il la regardait à présent, et il savait que les morts défilaient aussi devant ses yeux

Quelques secondes durant, ils se regardèrent sans pouvoir réagir, confrontant en une lutte à mort leurs yeux tourmentés.

« Comment va ta femme ? Je suis désolée, je suis incapable de prononcer son nom.

- Tsvetanka va très bien, merci. Je crois qu'elle danse. Je n'y arrive pas.

-Ni moi non plus.»

Ils se regardèrent en silence, surpris de leur soudaine timidité, surpris de trouver en l'autre les mêmes peines qu'en eux. Tsvetanka passa devant la fenêtre en virevoltant au bras de Drago Malefoy dont les lèvres étaient ouvertes en un surprenant sourire mais aux yeux aussi froids que la glace. Hermione eu l'impression de le voir hocher imperceptiblement la tête en sa direction, mais chassa bien vite cette idée qu'elle jugea saugrenue.

Pour l'heure, la pluie collait sa robe à sa peau, entravant ses gestes, et détruisait son maquillage et sa coiffure. Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment libérateur à ressentir les gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur cette perfection apparente, comme luttant pour révéler- enfin - l'état de dévastation dans lequel elle se sentait être.

J'ai mal.

C'en était presque palpable.

Il y avait, entre ces deux amis retrouvés, tout un monde de sentiments dans lesquels ils se plongeaient avec le délice de celui qui avait perdu goût à la vie.

Hermione avait posé ses mains sur la balustrade en pierre, l'eau ruisselant le long de ses bras tendu, sa chair blanche se couvrant de frissons qu'elle ne sentait pas. Elle regardait la ville avec ce drôle de sourire triste que Viktor lui avait remarqué sur toutes les photos qui avaient paru dans les journaux ces dernières années. Il la regardait à la dérobée, la sachant consciente de ce regard posé sur ses moindres traits.

« -C'est bon de te revoir. »

Qui avait dit ça ? Ils le pensaient tous les deux.

Lui, peut-être. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle, surement. Elle se mordait la joue pour ne pas hurler.

Ils étaient seuls, sur ce toit brûlant, se consumant dans leurs souvenirs les plus enfouis, ceux vers lesquels leur esprit tendait à chaque instant mais qu'ils se refusaient à aborder réellement.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant une vague de rire s'abattre avec violence sur la digue qu'ils tentaient de créer entre eux et le reste du monde. Le même Draco Malfoy qui dansait, quelques infimes instants auparavant, avec Tsvetanka apparu, l'air un peu décontenancé, et sa voix trainante se fit entendre.

« -Granger, Viktor… Je suis navré d'interrompre ces retrouvailles qui semblent si salutaires. Je, hum. Enfin, je voulais juste vous dire que Tsvetanka est partie à ta recherche, Viktor. Vous n'avez plus longtemps. Profitez de ce qui vous reste pour essayer de vous reconstruire, d'autres n'ont pas cette chance. »

Il resta un instant immobile, se retourna vers la porte, sembla hésiter un instant. Aussi silencieusement qu'il était apparu, Draco finit par disparaitre, laissant les deux amis dans une perplexité sans nom.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, troublés par la chaleur qu'avait fait naître ces paroles en eux.

« - Nous conversons parfois par courriers, se sentir obligé d'expliquer Viktor. Il a beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la guerre, lui aussi, et il n'a personne en Angleterre qui comprenne sa douleur… »

Et soudain leur bouche s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, avec violence, avec envie. Il y avait de la passion dans ce baiser. De la détresse. Leurs mains volaient sur le corps de l'autre, le touchant, essayant désespérément de s'en imprégner, de disparaitre à l'intérieur de l'autre pour enfin avoir la paix.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis ce jour où ils avaient aidés à la reconstruction, et leurs adieux avaient été inexistants. Bientôt, en effet, la famille Weasley était arrivée, et sans presque même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était jetée dans les bras du petit dernier, et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche. Elle avait serré Harry contre elle comme si il risquait de disparaitre à tout jamais. Et tous les trois s'étaient éloignés, seuls au monde puisqu'à jamais liés par les évènements de la nuit.

Viktor la retrouvait partout. Dans une chevelure folle, dans un rire, dans l'odeur particulière des livres anciens. Une robe rouge, les pleurs d'un enfant le confrontaient à ses souvenirs. Ils avaient échangés des cartes de vœux impersonnelles et froides pour les fêtes de fin d'années. S'étaient conviés à leur mariages mutuels et avaient déclinés les invitations. Avaient regardé, dans les journaux, les photos de l'autre qui paraissaient parfois, avec l'intérêt un peu voyeur que l'on éprouve pour la vie de ceux à qui on a, un jour, était liés.

Pour l'heure, leurs lèvres étaient gonflées par le désir et la poitrine d'Hermione, en se soulevant à un rythme effréné, tendait le tissu gorgé d'eau de sa robe. Le bras impérieux de Viktor serrait contre lui la taille de la jeune femme, comme cherchant à l'absorber. Le ballet endiablé de leurs langues, leurs dents qui s'entrechoquaient étaient autant de bruits qui faisaient leur passion plus grande encore.

Si ils se refusaient à y céder, la tentation de faire l'amour à l'instant même, sur ce toit, à quelques mètres de leurs époux, pour se faire jouir à en mourir et enfin arrêter de se consumer se faisait de plus en plus grande. C'est la pluie qui les sauva de l'irréparable. Dans un mouvement un peu brusque pour encore se rapprocher, Viktor glissa et son dos alla frapper violement le sol, entrainant Hermione dans sa chute. Et cette situation, qui aurait pu être romantique pour tant d'autres, ne fut qu'un électrochoc pour eux.

A l'instant même où ils se séparaient, la porte s'ouvrit sur Tsvetanka qui, dans un anglais parfait bien que rendu un peu râpeux par l'accent dont elle n'avait pu se séparer, s'exclama :

« -Viktor, chéri, je te cherche depuis une éternité ! Draco Malfoy m'a dit qu'il avait cherché ici mais que tu n'y étais pas il se sera trompé, ou ne t'aura pas vu. Enfin, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, ça te dérange si nous rentrons maintenant ? La soirée était très agréable, cependant, je suis heureuse de t'y avoir trainé je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fuis habituellement toutes les cérémonies de fin de guerre, l'ambiance y est incroyable ! Je n'ai fait que danser, vraiment, et rire, Merlin comme j'ai rarement ris. J'espère que tu n'as pas fait ton triste sire encore une fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi tout ça te met dans de tels états. »

Hermione, sonnée par le débit de parole affolant de la sculpturale blonde, ne s'était pas attendu à ce que celle-ci se retourne vers elle pour continuer de babiller sans fin.

« Mais vous êtes Hermione Granger ! Quel bonheur de vous rencontrer enfin ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, vous savez je dévore tous les articles qui vous concernent. Quelle élégance vous avez, vraiment, j'adore votre façon de vous habiller, cela vous vous si bien si vous saviez comme mes amies vont être jalouses en apprenant que je vous ai rencontré nous sommes toutes de vraies _– comment disent les moldus, déjà ?_ Fans de vous vous êtes extraordinaire; quel sens inné du style ! Oh, et bien sûr, votre rôle dans la guerre était fantastique quelle joie ça a dû être, pour vous, de combattre enfin, je veux dire, non, pas de combattre mais quand ça c'est terminé quand cet odieux celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort et qu'enfin tout a été fini quel bonheur d'être avec vos amis et de voir votre victoire quelle fabuleuse fête ça a dû être. »

Viktor serra brièvement Hermione dans ses bras, prenant au passage le temps de murmurer des excuses dans ses cheveux, avant de prendre la main de sa femme qui continuait à déblatérer dans fin sur une guerre dont elle n'avait rien connu et transplana.

Il fallut trois mois, beaucoup de nuits blanches et tout son courage de Griffondor à Hermione pour envoyer un hibou de remerciement à Draco. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui l'avait poussé à les aider, mais elle avait apprécié le geste.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se passer et repasser les évènements de cette soirée dans la tête, plongeant toute entière dans la chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie, dans l'étincelle de bonheur qui avait brisé la monotonie de sa vie.

Depuis la guerre, elle s'enfonçait sans trop s'en rendre compte dans une sorte de tristesse dont elle ne pouvait se défaire. Quand Harry et Ron avaient dû pleurer leurs proches, sa famille était unie, ses parents heureux, sa maison épargnée. Elle n'avait pas eu de douleur forte à laquelle se raccrocher pour expulser toutes les blessures de la guerre, et les avait laissé puruler en elle jusqu'à en étouffer.

Elle ne pouvait pas recontacter Viktor, parce qu'il la comprenait trop bien et que c'était bien trop dangereux. L'avoir vu avait commencé à libéré ces démons, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se remettre dans cette situation qui l'avait fait franchir des limites qu'elle s'était imposée. C'était à elle, maintenant, de se permettre d'avancer. Il le fallait, et elle le pouvait.

Hermione se retourna vers Ron endormi. Regarda la photo de Fred qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Un tendre sourire vint éclairer ses traits.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-elle, avant de se replonger, pour la dernière fois, promis, dans ses rêveries bulgares.


End file.
